A Fairytale Ending
by Asher Knight
Summary: Spin-off to Where Do I Go From Here; Can a small town girl get her fairytale ending? Can Tyler Simms finally get the girl? Read to find out.
1. Dream Girl

**Disclaimer: It's sad I know, but I do not own The Covenant or any of the sons of **

**Ipswich but in my mind I do….and that's just as good. **

"Dude, you are so whipped," Reid teased.

"Reid," Tyler let out a sigh, "She's not even my girlfriend!"

"Yet," he smirked. Tyler gave up and fell back on his bed; immediately his thoughts turned to the beauty he had met tonight._ "Devin Salvatore…_," he thought.

**Flashback [the dance]:**

_"Right," Sarah smiled. "Oh…and this is my friend Tyler Simms."_

"_Oh…looks I get the pleasure of meeting another son of Ipswich this week. Hi, I'm Devin Salvatore." After the two exchanged handshakes, Sarah left to go track down Caleb. __Love at first sight__, Sarah thought as she left the two._

"_You know, __you're like honey barbecue sauce; hot and sweet at the same time."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Sorry, Reid Garwin pick-up line number twenty-seven. He said if it didn't work he'd give me fifty bucks, so thanks." Devin couldn't help but laugh. Tyler was adorable, handsome, and charming. _

"_Your most welcome," she giggled. _

"_Sorry, that's not enough," he said sternly. "You have to help me spend Reid's cash. I owe you fifty percent, partner."_

"_Tell you what, how about you have dinner with me tomorrow night and we call it even?" Tyler couldn't help but smile. Never in a million years would he think that his dream girl would ask him out!_

**End of Flashback**

"Man, how long are you planning to stare at your phone," Reid chuckled. Devin had given Tyler number after he had caught up with her and walked her to her dorm. Suddenly, Tyler's phone started ringing and he looked at the screen to see it was Sarah calling him.

**Tyler/Sarah phone call**

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi Ty," Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah, did you need something," he asked. Tyler had just seen his friends ten minuets and wondered what emergency would have them calling so late.

"No…but ummm…how did things go with Devin," question answered. Sarah could probably hear Reid laughing in the background.

"Would you shut up," Tyler threw a pillow at a hysterical Reid. "Sarah, we made plans to have dinner tomorrow and that's it and no I did not kiss; now goodnight!" Tyler cut the phone abruptly. He and Reid settled in and soon both were asleep.

**Okay, so this was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as you did **_**Where Do I Go From Here?**_** What's going to happen to Tyler and Devin…well you're just gonna have to read [and review] to find out. Will baby boy get the girl? **


	2. Meet Big Brother Number One

Reid smirked as he watched Tyler fix his tie for the tenth time; claiming that it wasn't perfect. "Would you relax, man? You're uptight than Caleb and at least he has Sarah now!"

"Shut up, Reid!"

"Whatever," Reid scoffed as he left the room.

Just as the son was setting, Tyler walked over to Devin's room and hesitated. He was so nervous he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. After a few moments of self encouragement, Tyler lifted his hand to knock but the door swung open.

"Tyler!" Devin smiled. "What are you doing out here?" Tyler couldn't move none the less speak. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a very simple tank dress that reached just above her knees. It was a bright red color and fit her figure perfectly.

"Tyler," she tired again; snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry…ummm…are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go." Devin locked the door behind her and the two made their way to the hummer in the school parking lot.

"So, was your roommate out?"

"Oh, no I don't have one," she answered. "I started late in the school year and ended up with a single."

"Lucky."

"Tell me about," she smiled. "I love my privacy." When they got to the car, Tyler helped Devin in and then got into the divers seat.

"So where are we going," Devin asked.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"No fair," she pouted. Tyler couldn't help but notice how cute she was. They drove silence until Tyler parked the car in front of a well light restaurant and Devin let out a groan. He was taking her to Salvatore.

"What? Is something wrong," Tyler panicked.

"Nothing's wrong Ty," Devin gave him a small smile. "Just remember you brought this on yourself." Confused, Tyler opened the door for Devin and led her into the restaurant.

"Hey Gianna," a rather muscle boy walked up to Devin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The two began exchanging words in Italian and Tyler couldn't help but turn jealous.

"Chi è il ragazzo?" Tyler saw the guy gesture to him.

Then Tyler heard Devin say, "Egli è la mia data, Tyler. Si prega di essere bella. Mi piace di lui."

"Solo se il 's piacevole per voi, baby sorella," the guy grunted while walking away.

"Gianna," Tyler asked.

Devin groaned, "My real name. Devin is my middle name since my mother was American. All of my friends can all me Devin but apparently my family can't."

"Okay, so who was that," Tyler asked when he was out of earshot.

"That, Tyler, was Dante. One of my two older brothers," Devin laughed. Devin laughed harder when she saw Tyler's mortified face.

"He's going to kill me!" Tyler wasn't sure if should have relieved the Italian wasn't some ex of Devin's or worried that he was her family and apparently didn't like him dating his sister.

"No he won't."

His eyes narrowed, "Really?"

"Well of course," she giggled. "No after the court hearing with my first boyfriend." Tyler's jaw dropped as Devin walked to their table. _What have I gotten myself into!_

* Chi è il ragazzo [Who's the boy?]

*Egli è la mia data, Tyler. Si prega di essere bella. Mi piace di lui. [He's my date, Tyler. Please, be nice. I like him.]

*Solo se il 's piacevole per voi, baby sorella. [Only if he's nice to you, baby sister.]

**Okay, so major thanks goes out to you just got PONED who was a major help with this chapter; she gave me a lot of great ideas, input and feedback. You rock! For those of you wondering Gianna means gracious of god and Dante means lasting. As always, please read, enjoy and review. Devin's dress is posted on my profile for those of you who want to see it. **


	3. Meet Big Brother Number Two

**Once again, thanks to you just got PONED, I was able to put out another chapter. Thanks so much. She's been such a big help. Remember please review….as of today no more updates until I get five more reviews, please!**

"What!"

"I'm joking, I swear," Devin giggled. "Don't worry Tyler. I'll protect from my big bad brothers."

"Oh, well now I feel better," Tyler rolled his eyes. They sat down and began skimming the menu.

"So, what do you recommend," Tyler asked. Just then a waiter walked over to their table with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Oh boy," Devin groaned.

"What," Tyler asked; eying the waiter. Devin gave him an apologetic look. "He's your other brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," she replied meekly. The waiter came up and looked at Tyler, sitting nervously in his chair, and then to Devin.

"Gianna, che è la tua data?"

"Toni, si comportano. Questo è Tyler Simms. Egli va a Spencer con me."

"Vieni sis, non sono sempre ben comportati?" The older let out a chuckle.

"Sei serio! Tu e Dante .... comportata bene? Yeah right," Devin scoffed. Tyler got the feeling the conversation between brother and sister wasn't going to well.

Devin turned to Tyler and gestured to her brother, "Tyler, this is Antonio; my second older brother."

"Hi," Tyler stuck out his hand to shake but Antonio just gave him a glare that made he think better of it. Antonio muttered a quick greeting and returned his attention to his little sister; asking what they would like to eat.

"Angel hair pasta with Alfredo sauce and an ice tea, please," Devin answered.

"I'll have the same, thanks," Tyler added.

As soon as Antonio walked away, Tyler turned to Devin and exclaimed, "It's amazing! Both of them hate my guts." Devin burst out laughing to Tyler's mortification.

*Gianna, che è la tua data? [Gianna, who's your date?]

*Toni, si comportano. Questo è Tyler Simms. Egli va a Spencer con me. [Toni, behave. This is Tyler Simms. He goes to Spencer with me.

*Vieni sis, non sono sempre ben comportati? [Come on sis, aren't I always well behaved?"

* Sei serio! Tu e Dante .... comportata bene? Yeah right! [Are you serious! You and Dante....well behaved!? Yeah right!]


	4. Almost Forgotten Goodnight Kiss

"So, I take it the date went well," Reid smirked. Tyler had return from his date with Devin a half an hour ago and the stupid smile he had when he came in had yet to leave his lips. "Tyler!" Reid finally got his roommates attention.

"Oh! Sorry, what did you say," he asked.

"Never mind," Reid laughed. "So, did you at least kiss her?"

"Ummm…"

"Dude, seriously…have I taught you nothing," Reid exclaimed.

"Shut up," Tyler snapped. Reid just shrugged and fell on his bed. After a few seconds of silence, Tyler rushes out the door holler, "Be right back," behind him. Tyler sprinted to Devin's dorm and hesitated slightly before knocking on the door.

A surprised Devin opened the door and asked, "Ty, what are you here this late?" Tyler didn't notice a single work she said. All he could think about was how completely adorable she looked in her pink sweatpants, a grey tank top with a thin black sweater over it and black reading glasses. Her hair was now in a messy bun with strands sticking out here and there.

"Tyler," Devin tried again. He didn't answer but leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Devin stiffened for a moment but then decided to go with it and wrapped her arms around her neck; dropping the book she had been reading.

"You made me lose my page," Devin pouted. Tyler chuckled and kissed her already swollen lips again.

"Sorry about that," he muttered between kisses.

"It's okay…wasn't much of a read anyways." Soon breathing became an issue and the two had to break apart; Tyler merely moved to her neck.

"Ummm…Ty," his heart leaped at the nickname, "Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

"I forgot my goodnight kiss," he stated, moving back towards her lips. "By the way-cute pajamas," Tyler added. She slapped his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For spending waaay too much time with Garwin," she chuckled.

"Oh come on," Tyler smirked, "It worked didn't it? You thought it was cute!"

"You are so lucky you're hot, Simms," she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't I know it," Tyler blushed.

"Alright, it was cute though," Devin admitted. Tyler's smirk grew into a breathtaking smile.

"So are you doing anything this weekend," Tyler asked hopefully.

"Hopefully something with you," Devin answered.

"Great! I-I…ummm…I'll call you tomorrow," he kissed her check and headed back to his dorm. Devin couldn't help but smile as she touched her cheek.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you guys are liking this spin-off…let me know if you do…yes, I'm asking for reviews. **


	5. Major Meltdown

**Thank you so much to honey bee [aka you just got PONED] who wrote this chapter for me. You are so awesome. Make sure to check out her story **_**Kidnap My Heart**_**! It's awesome and amazing and fantastic. **

"Devin walked to class biting her lip. She was late, she knew that much but after last night that wasn't a problem. Dante and Toni had stopped by her dorm and told her mother was back."Why now of all times?" She muttered to herself. She swung open the door to the classroom and everyone turned to look at her. "Miss Salvatore. Nice of you to join us. Please take a seat next to Mr. Simms." Devin held back a groan. She really didn't feel like explaining herself to him.

She ran up the stairs and took the seat next to Tyler, keeping her eyes down. He shot her a worried look but said nothing. Devin knew how she looked. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy from crying last night.

There was a knock on the door not ten minutes later. The teacher looked up from the note she was reading. "Gianna Salvatore?" Devin's head snapped up. "Your mother is waiting for you in the front office." Devin froze in her seat. "What?" Her hands started to shake and her eyes filled with tears again.

Tyler placed his hand on her knee and stroked it softly. "Miss Salvatore, please gather your stuff and head to the front office." Devin didn't argue just gathered her stuff shaking the whole time. Tyler exchanged a look with Reid before looking at Devin. She was crying. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and if she hadn't been biting her lip she would have been sobbing.

Tyler tried to get her attention but nothing worked. She shot him one last look out of the corner of her eye before running out of the room. The professor continued the lesson as Tyler ran a hand through his hair. He was struck by an idea and he raised a hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Devin ran at top speed to the office to walk in to the last person she wanted to see. Her mother. She bit her lower lip as the woman whirled around. Yes, her mother Natalia was beautiful. Long brown hair, olive skin, and deep brown eyes. Exactly like Devin. "Gianna! My, you have gotten beautiful! Come; give your momma a hug!" Devin turned on her heel. She heard Natalia's gasp as the door slammed behind her.

Devin couldn't control her anger any longer. Her mother huffed out of the office to face a fuming Devin. "Gianna! I will not tolerate disrespect!" She scowled at her only daughter. Devin gathered her nerves and glared back. "Fuck you. You were only here for the first five years of my life! Even then you weren't a parent! You got drunk, slept with men other than dad, and slapped me around when Dante and Toni weren't there to protect me! You only want me for the money! News flash, I'll be 18 soon and there won't be any money! Just leave us alone! Leave me alone!"

Devin stood there breathing hard, her hands balled into fists beside her. Without warning, Natalia pulled her hand back and slapped Devin across the face. The slap sent her staggering back and left a cut from Natalia's ring. Devin fell against a wall and slid down onto the floor; a bruise already forming on her face. Her cut leaked a little blood and her tears flooded over. "You listen here you little brat; I will be coming for you in two days. You will say good bye to your father and brothers and come with me. Got it?" Devin nodded meekly before watching Natalia walk away.

She finally let out the breath she was holding and stood to her feet. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she gathered her bag. Someone cleared their throat and she turned to see Tyler. "How much did you see?" He reached for her. "Enough."

Devin shook her head and began running for the dorms. She made it before Tyler could catch her and she quickly locked the door. Devin pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial two and then three.

"Dante? Toni? We have a problem. Mom wants me back. She gave me two days. What do we do?" She heard both of her brother's sigh before Dante, the voice of reason in their constant arguments, spoke. "You go with her Gianna. There's nothing we can do as of now. If we want to do anything legal we have to have evidence. We don't have any evidence." Devin felt her jaw drop. "What? You can't do this to me... Dante please." Toni's voice cracked when he talked to her. "I'm sorry Gigi. We can't do anything unless we have evidence. The moment we have it we're coming down to get you. You know that if dad gets within ten feet of her he could be jailed."

Devin broke down. "Toni, Dante, I can't leave you guys. Please." Toni was crying now. "We're locking up the restaurant. We'll be there soon. Just hold tight Gigi." Devin hiccupped at the same time Toni did. "Okay, see you soon. I love you." She could practically hear her brother's hearts breaking. "Love you too Gi." She heard the dial tone and the phone dropped into her lap.

Devin grimaced at the pain her carry on caused her shoulders. Last night she tried yet again to convince her mother to let her stay in Ipswich but instead her mother had beaten her. Thankfully the rather large bruise on her shoulder had been the brunt of the beating. A woman's voice announced Devin's flight departure over the speakers and her mother pulled her towards the gates.

Tyler rushed through the throng of tourists and locals swarming the airport lobby. Ever since Devin told him of her mother's plans the sons had been keeping a close watch on Devin; waiting for her mother to give the evidence they needed to keep Devin Ipswich and last night they had gotten it. It had taken every once of control he had for Tyler not to go in and strangle the woman's throat. He had pulled some family strings and had the video of the beating verified first thing in the morning; giving Devin's father full custody of his daughter. Now all he had to do was find the girl and tell her she didn't have to leave. Just then Tyler heard Devin's plane departure being announced on the loud speaker and made a mad dash for her gate.

**Will baby boy get there on time? Will Devin spend the rest of her life under her mother's thumb? Will Reid ever find a pick up line that works….find out in the next chapter of **_**A Fairytale Ending**_**! **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	6. Gia

Tyler eyed the crowd left and right, trying to find a trace of dark brown hair and red and blond highlights. If he let her get away now, Tyler would never forgive himself. Just then he spotted her; making her way to the entrance gate.

"Devin!" Tyler called out to her; trying to get her attention before it was too late.

Devin turned around and looked out among the crowd. "Devin! What are you waiting for," her mother hissed.

"Nothing," she said, pulling her arm out of the woman's grasp. "I just thought I heard someone call my name." Just when she was about to turn around and follow her mother through the gate, Devin spotted Tyler pushing his way through the mass of people.

"Tyler," Devin almost ran him over in her stampede. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist and welcomed her embrace. "What are you doing her?"

He whipped away her tears and promised himself right there that he would never let her cry again. "I can to take you home."

"What!?"

"We got the proof needed to get your dad custody."

"How? I mean-how did you guys pull that off," she asked astounded.

"That doesn't matter anymore," he kissed her forehead. "What matters is that I handed over the evidence to the police and you don't have to leave Ipswich." Devin hugged him tightly and murmured something he thought was a thank you.

"I thought I was never going to see you again Ty."

"God, Gia. Do you know how I much I would have missed you," he exclaimed.

"Gia?"

"I needed a special nickname that only I could call you and Gia is short for Gianna," he explained. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. Y-," Devin was cut off by her mother's shouting.

"Devin, what are you doing!!!? Get on the plane this instance," her mother ordered.

"Sorry mom. Change of plans. I'm staying in Ipswich with dad," she replied calmly.

"What! Young lady have you lost you mind? You will not talk to me in that manner. I. Am. Your. Mother."

"Not anymore you are. Dad's got custody and Tyler's got the court order to prove it," Tyler handed her the document.

"You little brat," she screeched; raising her hand to slap Devin. Tyler was too fast though. He grabbed Devin's mother by her wrist and held her in his tight grip.

"You won't ever touch her again," he growled, "Do you understand me?" Devin was shocked at Tyler's reaction and even more by her mother's whimpering. "You are going to get on that plane, go back to wherever you came from and never bother my Gia again." Devin's mother merely nodded her head before turning around and getting on her plane.

Devin raised one eyebrow when Ty turned to look at her, "Your Gia?"

"Please tell me after all I've gone through, you'll be my girlfriend," Tyler pleaded.

Devin laughed. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips just as he had the night of their date, "Yes, of course." Despite all of the attention they were getting from the people in the airport, Tyler continued to kiss his new girlfriend until Devin started giggling.

"What," he asked.

"Guess who had to tell Antonio and Dante we're dating," she laughed touching her finger to his nose. Tyler's eye widened as a look of pure terror took over his handsome features.

"Please," he begged, "If you care about my health, you'll tell them when I'm not around." Devin just continues laughing as the walked towards the exist. Remembering that he had used to get to the airport in time, Tyler let his eyes go pitch black when Devin wasn't noticing and sure the hummer was outside waiting for their trip back to Ipswich.

**Hi. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I love reading them and again major thanks to Honey Bee for being so awesome.**


	7. What's Up With Sarah?

"Hey Romeo, it's your shot!" Reid chucked a fry at Tyler's head to get his pool partner's attention away from Devin. Tyler lined up his shot and sunk in the eight ball just as Devin walked up to him.

"Hey guys."

"Oh forget this!" Reid headed towards the bar muttering something about a brunette.

"What was that about," Devin asked Tyler.

"Ummm…Reid's just feeling a little neglected," Tyler smirked. "Let's go see if the rest of the guys are here," he suggested. Tyler wrapped his arm around Devin's waist as he led her through the crowd of teens to their usual table.

"Hey man," Caleb smiled punching Tyler's arm lightly. They took their seats and talked while they waited for their order.

"Hey Caleb, what did you do with my best friend," Devin asked.

"Oh…um…Sarah couldn't make it," he frowned. "She wasn't feeling well."

"Again," she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning," Tyler added. "There must be something going around." An awkward silence spread across the table and Devin couldn't help but wonder what everyone was hiding from her; especially her own boyfriend. _What would Tyler have to hide from me_, she thought.

"Gia, you okay?"

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm fine."

Caleb watched Tyler lead Devin to the dance floor. His thoughts had been on Sarah constantly throughout the night.

"Sarah out hunting," Pogue asked softly. Caleb only nodded his yes in response. "So, when are we going to tell Dev about Sarah?"

Caleb let out a sigh, "I don't know man. It's not my secret to tell; it's Sarah's."

"And what does she think about this?"

"Devin's her first real friend since she's gotten here and she's afraid of how he's going to react."

"I'm sure Dev can handle it. She's a lot stronger than we give her credit for you know," Pogue argued.

"I know but Sarah's also afraid of messing things up for Tyler. If we tell her about Sarah than we've got to let her in on our secret as well," Caleb said.

"I guess you're right man. It's just…it feels wrong you know…keeping all this from her, I mean."

Both looked over at Tyler smiling as he danced with Devin. Neither of his brothers wanted him to lose his new found reason to smile like that.

**Sorry…another short chapter but there will be more Sarah, Caleb, Reid and the rest in the upcoming chapters…and the return of two certain somebodies. Want to find out who? Send me a pm with your guess and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight*  
**


	8. Is He Back

"So guys, what are we going to do about Dev," Reid asked. All of the sons had decided to meet at the colony house and had called Sarah to talk about Devin.

"Yeah, she's getting really suspicious," Pogue added.

"I don't know," Sarah groaned. Sitting on Caleb's lap, she buried her face in chest. "What if she doesn't take it well?"

"I'm sure she'll understand," Caleb said, pulling her back and kissing her forehead. A cell phone ringing pulled everyone from their thoughts. Tyler pulled out his phone to see a text from Devin.

"Sorry guys, that's Dev," Tyler explained. "We have a date tonight. I got to go."

"Yeah, I got to head out too. Mother's probably waiting up for me." Sarah got up from her spot on his lap. "You want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I haven't seen Evelyn in awhile," she smiled. "Just give me a sec, okay." She watched Caleb ascend the stairs and waited until he was out of earshot before turning to the remaining sons.

"You guys…please don't mention this to Caleb…b-but I'm worried." Her worry was evident to all of boys by the desperate look on her face.

"About what Sarah," Tyler asked concerned.

"Well…last night I felt a power surge."

"What," all three cried out in unison.

"Are you sure it wasn't Reid," Pogue asked eyeing the boy in question.

"Hey! I wasn't me," he protested.

"Sarah," Tyler asked cautiously, "it couldn't have been Adianna, could it?"

"N-no…that's what scares me…It wasn't any of us," she whispered. "And I've been having the strangest visions."

"What type of visions," Reid asked.

"W-well it us…we're fighting someone-or something but we can't win. One by one we're all killed," she said softly.

"Shit," Reid let out. "Are you sure? How?"

"Yes, I'm positive. It isn't always the same scene though. The visions change drastically that I can't keep up with them. The only thing that's a constant is that we all die fighting."

"What does that mean," Pogue and Tyler asked in unison.

"It means there's hope," she gave them a small smile; "It means that whatever is going to happen isn't decided yet. The future is always changing and can always be changed-right up until the last second." Tyler's cell went off for the second time since Sarah began her explanation

"You better get going," she advised. "You wouldn't want to keep Dev waiting."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want her to go to her bros crying that you stood her up will, do you," Reid smirk. Tyler's only response was to run up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Caleb's waiting from me outside." Sarah began making her way up the stairs but at a much slower pace than Tyler's.

"Dude, are you thing what I'm thinking," Reid let out.

"That the power Sarah felt could have been him returning," Pogue asked.

"Exactly."

"So you think he's back?"

"Yup," Reid sighed. "Let's just wait until we have proof before we go running to our fearless leader," he smirked.

"Yeah, he'd lock Sarah in a room and put us up as her guards if he found out."

"And she'd kill us for causing it," Reid added as both boys closed the door behind them as the left the colony house to their own respective modes of transportation.

**Hello all you beautiful people. Thanks so much for reviewing and keeping up with the story. The next chapter will be posted in a few days. It's called Devin Knows; so until then…ciao!**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight***


	9. Devin Knows

**Hi guys! I just wanted to thank cmunoz.22, Witheringsage, and of course** **you just got PONED for constantly reviewing and keeping up with the story. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much.**

"Sarah, come on! Let's check out this one," Devin exclaimed as she yet again pulled Sarah into another dress shop at the mall.

"Devin, this is got to be the fifteenth store," Sarah whined. "I don't have the strength to shop with you."

"Whimp," Devin smirked, looking through a rack of skirts. "So how was your date with Caleb last night?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "It was hardly a date. I just went over to say hi to Evelyn."

'Riiiiight. Say, you hungry," she asked.

"Ummm…sure I could go for some lunch since you've been dragging me in and out of stores all morning," Sarah smirked. After stopping for lunch at the food court, the two girls sat a table near the fountain and away from most of the noise.

"So where were you? You didn't meet up with us at Nicky's the other night," Devin asked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Ummm..," Sarah lightly picked at her food, not looking Devin in the eyes, "I-I wasn't feeling well-stayed at the dorms in bed."

"Yeah…Caleb mentioned something like that," she muttered suspiciously. Both girls finished there without speaking to each other any more. Sarah and Devin drove back to Spencer to the meet the guys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sons had all been sitting in Tyler and Reid's dorm hanging out with Devin and Sarah barged in.

She turned to Sarah; arms crossed over her chest, and stated, "I want to know what's up with you and why you've been avoiding us every night." Nervous glances were exchanged before finally Tyler spoke up.

"Gia, you better sit down for this." Devin let out a ling sigh before sitting down on the foot of Tyler's bed.

"Okay, seriously Sarah we're best friends. Just tell me," Devin stressed. Sarah bit her bottom lip. Caleb gave her a reassuring look and held her had as she began telling Devin her story. She confessed to the girl about what her family did, what she did, both Nicholas and Kristopher, and what happened last semester when both came to their school and what went down with Dominique.

"So you're a vampire." Devin's words came out as if she was in a daze. They held no emotion what so ever.

"Hey," Sarah said softy.

"So," from the sound of her voice Devin was very annoyed, "Is there anything else I should no that my friends have been hiding from me?"

"Well….now it's the guys turn," Sarah said pointing to the boys. Tyler was the one to tell Devin about the son's history and heritage. Not that she hadn't heard of it but this time she was finding out that it was all true. He explained what had happened when Chase Collins had attended Spencer and had attempted to destroy them.

Tyler tried to hold Devin but she pushed him away. "So none of you thought I would be able to handle your secret," she sobbed in anger.

"Gia, that's-," Devin cut off Tyler.

"Or did you just not trust me to keep it," she accused.

"Devin, that's not it," Sarah stepped towards.

"Oh don't give me that," Devin stepped back and towards the door, "All of you guys knew but you hid this from me. Tyler you hid a part of yourself from me."

"I'm so sorry Gia. I wasn't just my secret to tell. Our family's safety depends on all of us upholding our vows of silence."

"And you think I'm a threat," she croaked. Tyler cringed at the hurt in her voice. Tears were freely streaming down her face now and she made no attempt to hold them back or hide them. "I wouldn't care you guys were aliens and had three extra heads. And you," she pointed at Tyler, "I thought I loved you," she whispered but every sit heard her. Devin ran out and Tyler was left with his mouth hanging open. He wanted to go after her and he knew he would regret not going but she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say until she cooled down. All he could do was wait.

**Well there you go guys. I might take longer on the next chapter but I'll already go some plans. It's going to be titled Tyler's Broken Heart, so be on the look out and remember to please review. I love reading them and they are a huge support and confidence boost….ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	10. Tyler's Broken Heart Mended

**Disclaimer: I don't of any of the sons of Ipswich [no matter how much I want to] or the Covenant or Here We Go Again by Demi Lavato. **

**Hey guys! Once again I have to send out major thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. I didn't think I'd get so many. I was only expecting like one or maybe two. **

**cmunoz.22~ I'm glad you admire Devin's determination. I wanted her to be a very strong and independent character to balance out Tyler's sweetness but I also wanted her to be compassionate as well; especially with her brothers. Things between the love birds will work out. I'd never leave Ty heartbroken. And a story is only good because of the readers that make it that. Thanks for the awesome reviews and feedback. **

**you just got PONED~ Thank you so much for the rocking idea fro this chapter. It's dedicated to you. Thanks for all of the help. **

**WitheringSage~ Yeah I know, this wasn't Devin's best chapter but I couldn't make her perfect. Hopefully she'll be able to gain the points she lost in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. **

Two weeks had gone by and still Devin wasn't answering any of Tyler's phone calls or texts. He had resorted to going to her family's restaurant every day just to try to talk to her but she was ignoring him.

"Dude, it's just a girl! There's gonna be plenty more of them at Nicky's tonight. Come with us," Reid encouraged.

"Reid," he sighed, "I already told you. I don't want any other girl."

"How long are you gonna keep this up man," Reid sighed.

"Reid…"

"Look baby boy," Reid said holding up his hand. "I heard a certain waitress is going to be at Nicky's tonight with a couple of friends…without her large brothers…if you want to sneak another chance at talking to her." Tyler was already out the door headed toward the showers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you see her," Tyler asked. He was leaning against the pool table; his eyes never leaving the front door. Just then Nicky came up to the stage.

"Okay guys. I have a treat for you all," he announced. "A very sweet girl asked me if she could come up and sing. Apparently, her boyfriend's a little slow so she's gonna sing him a little song. Give it up for Devin, everyone!"

I Throw All Of Your Stuff Away,  
And I Clear You Out Of My Head,  
I Tear You Out Of My Heart,  
And Ignore All Your Messages.  
I Tell Everyone We Are Threw,  
Cause' I'm So Much Better Without You.  
But It's Just Another Pretty Lie,  
Cause I Break Down,  
Everytime You Come Around.  
Ohh ooh.

Chorus:  
So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Then Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit,  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling Together  
You Think That By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.

Verse 2  
You Never Know What You Want,  
And You Never Say What You Mean,  
But I Start To Go Insane!  
Everytime That You Look At Me.  
You Only Hear Half Of What I Say,  
And You're Always Showing Up Too Late.  
And I Know That I Should Say Goodbye,  
But It's No Use.  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
O Oh.

Chorus:  
So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Then Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit,  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling Together  
You Think That By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.

And Again, And Again x2  
And Again!

Bridge  
I Threw All Of Your Stuff Away.  
And I Cleared You Right Out Of My Head  
And I Tore You Out Of My Heart.  
O Oh  
O Oh

Chorus  
So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Than Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling  
Together  
You Think That  
By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We  
Go, Go.

Here we go again. X2  
Should've Known Better  
Than Trying To Let You Go!  
Cause' Here We Go.  
Go, Go, again!  
Again, And Again.  
And Again, And Again.  
And Again X2

Devin let out the last few words and went back behind the small stage the bar had.

"Dude, Where are you going," Reid shouted out to Tyler but the blue eyed boy just ignored him and kept making his way through the crowd. He made it to Devin just as she was helping the band pack up.

'Devin," he began.

"Tyler, would you just stop it. I don't want to talk about us now," she cut him off. She turned to follow the band out the back door but a tight grip on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"Tyler-," His soft lips prevented her from saying anything further. Before she knew it, Devin had wrapped her arms around the boys next and was desperately trying to pull him closer than possible. Tyler pulled her in closer; wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Okay guys, that's the end for this chapter. I don't have any plans for the next chapter as of yet but I'll try to get one out soon. Promise. Until then…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	11. Together Again

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the song. One of my friends actually suggested it and told me to put it into the story. **

**cmunoz.22 – Thanks for reviewing again. I loved Tyler in this chapter too. I wanted him to strong. And of course I had to make sure Tyler came out a winner when he stopped Devin and changed her mind. **

**WitheringSage – Yup, you are so right. She is very complicated. Thanks for reviewing. **

"So does this mean I'm forgiven," she asked smiling up at Tyler.

"Yeah but there's a condition," he smirked.

"What," She asked worried.

"Shut up," he leaned in and kissed her again. They stood there just holding each other before Devin spoke up.

"I should go talk to Sarah and the guys," she admitted.

"Don't worry," he pulled her towards the table the group was sitting at. "They know you didn't mean all that stuff and Sarah will forgive you."

"Ummm….hi guys," she replies meekly. Her eyes stayed glues to her heels; not wanting to face her friends. Everyone at the table stared at her in silence.

"Devin stopping looking like you killed someone and have some fries," Sarah smirked. The mood drastically lightened and soon everyone was laughing and sitting together.

"So you guys can seriously do magic…like Harry Potter," Devin asked in a whisper.

Reid scoffed, "Yeah right! We are so much cool than Harry Potter."

"Well I don't know about Harry Potter," Caleb chuckled, "But we can do some serious magic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dark shadow stood at the edge of the Marblehead cliffs, looming over Ipswich and its residents. "Well, well, well…little old Ipswich," a dark voice chuckled. "Home sweet home; would you say babe?"

"Right, baby," a female voice spoke out behind him.

**Well there you go guys. Until the next chapter…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	12. Girlfriend Abducted

Tyler woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. His eyes immediately sought out his phone and he begun punching numbers.

"Tyler," Caleb's worried voiced alarmed Tyler and he could tell the boy had been awake for a while now.

"You felt it too," he asked. Tyler felt as if the floor had pulled put from under him.

"Yeah, Chase is back," the oldest son replied solemnly.

"So what are we gonna do," Tyler asked in dismay.

"Not let Sarah and Devin leave their bedrooms until this is over."

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Tyler scoffed, ending the phone call. Tyler looked down at Gia. He wanted to protect her and to make sure nothing ever harmed her. He didn't know how she'd take the news that Chase was back after the shock she had received these last few days.

"Hey." Tyler smiled at her. Her hair was a ruffled mess and she appeared to be still half asleep.

"Hey, you should go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." Devin's lack of words had him worried. "How much of that did you hear," he groaned.

"All of it," she admitted.

"And…" She got up and climbed on top of Tyler so that she was straddling him. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear.

"I think you better get through this whole thing in one piece or else."

Tyler chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

"No, seriously babe; be careful,' she moved her hands to his checks and held his face in her hands, "I don't want you to risk yourself just protect me. Chase probably doesn't even know about me."

"Oh I think he's found out," a voice from the shadows announced. Chase emerged revealing himself for the first time. Tyler's arms instinctively wrapped around Devin in attempt to protect her but Chase's eyes flash to a midnight black and Tyler was hurled across the room and rammed into the opposite wall.

"Tyler," Devin shrieked. She watched his motionless body; waiting for him to get up but he never did. Devin lunged for Tyler's cell and punch redial, hoping to get to Caleb. Just as she heard Caleb pick up, a hand wrapped around her wrist; squeezing it so tight that the phone fell to the ground with Caleb still on the line.

"Now, you're coming with me," Chase's eyes went black again, then Tyler was the only one left in the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Devin!? Devin! Devin, answer me," Caleb kept repeating the girls name but he knew it was no use. Chase had her. He had heard everything that had happened in the dorm. He raced out the house to the Tyler's aid; calling Sarah and the rest of the sons and telling him to meet him in Devin's dorm immediately.

**Well there you go guys. I thought I'd move things along a bit. Please remember to read and review. **


	13. Witch Hunting

**cmonoz.22 – Don't worry, Ty gets major pay back in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

Tyler groaned; holding his head in his hands. He had no idea how long he had been out or what happened after he lost consciousness. Tyler could hear voices and soon the blurred images cleared to reveal his friends sitting alongside the bed looking concerned.

"Hey man, you had us worried there," Reid smirked.

"You okay, Ty," Sarah asked. She helped him sit up and gave him a glass of water.

"Where's Gia," he asked. He eyes went to every corner of the room but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Baby boy," Caleb sighed, "Chase has her. We couldn't get here in time after she called and you were knocked out."

"I should have protected her," his knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the sheets of the bed. "It's my fault that monster got to her. We saw this coming but we still couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Dude, it's not your fault. You did what you could and took huge beating in the process," Reid argued. Tyler just pushed the blonde aside and made his way to the door; stumbling in the process from dizziness.

"Just where do you think you're going," Sarah asked, pulling back on to the bed by his shirt collar.

"I'm going to find that sick twisted jackass and get Gia back," he growled, attempting to get up again.

"Tyler, sit down," Sarah hissed. She turned to Caleb, "You guys watch him and don't let him leave the room.

"And where are you going," Caleb asked.

"Witch hunting," Sarah hollered back on her way out the door.

"Dude, you girlfriend's scary," Reid said in awe.

"I know," Caleb smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah jumped into Caleb's mustang, having snuck the keys out of his pocket when he was distracted, and drove towards the Dells. She knew she wouldn't have to look for Chase. He would come to her to inform them of his demands. Sarah pulled up along a room of oak treed and began walking into the forest.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sarah turned to see a boy she could only assume was Chase Collins.


	14. Devin's Rescue

**WitheringSage – Yes, Sarah is totally Miss Kick Butt and yes her being a vampire and living forever will become a issue for her and Caleb and I already know how I'm going to deal with that dilemma but I can't reveal all my secrets…where's the fun in that? Thanks for the "Kick Butt" review.**

**cmunoz.22 – Congrats girl; you released the beast in baby boy. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing. They always make me want to write more and get the next chapter posted sooner. **

**hOnEyBe94 – Thanks for reviewing and all of the help you've given me with all of my updates. You so rock! This chapter goes out to you. **

_- - -_

_~Devin's Rescue~_

_- - - _

Sarah started at the boy in front of her, "Chase, right?"

"You are right and I'm guess you're Sarah Vida," Chase smirked. "Danvers's last girl was also named Sarah-cute little bond thing." Chase let his eyes turn pitch black and disappeared.

"Hiding already," Sarah asked nonchalantly

"Not really." Chase appeared perched on a branch in a large tree to her right. "Would you like to know what I did to poor little Sarah or maybe why she left Ipswich?"

"Not interested in that," Sarah growled through her teeth.

"Really, you know you'll kinda cute. Maybe you should dump Danvers," Chase asked, eyeing her.

"Not interested in that either," Sarah snarled. She felt her fangs enlarge in her anger and hissed at Chase.

"Well now," Chase stated, clearly amused. "I figured there'd have to be something about you to interest my dear brother."

Chase dropped down from the branch and landed in front of Sarah, "I gotta admit, I would mind having you suck my blood."

"I have better taste, sorry," Sarah smirked and before Chase knew what happened Sarah rammed his head straight into the trunk of an old tree.

"Oh guess I underestimated the little vamp," Chase laughed as he got up. Sarah grabbed him by the short collar, pinned him to the tree and let her first connect with his face.

"Yeah, I guess you did," she agreed. "Now where's Devin?"

"Oh she's tied up at the moment," he chuckled pointing to a clearing a few yards away. There, on the other end, was Devin; tied up and gagged to a tree.

"You're gonna regret ever touching her," an obviously angry voice called out.

'Tyler, are you crazy," she hissed. "You should be in bed."

"Well, well, welcome to the party little brother," Chase smirked.

"Damn right," Tyler growled; his eyes turning pitch black. Chased was hurled back into a tree. While Tyler had distracted Chase, Sarah went and untied Devin.

"This isn't over yet," Chase growled before disappearing.

"What an idiot," Sarah mused out loud.

*~*~*~*

Devin groaned; a sharp pain ran through her back as she turned in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. She met Tyler's concerned gaze and smiled. She slowly lifted her hand to his face and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I know you'd save me," she said softly.

Tyler lifted her up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I let him take you."

"Listen," she grabbed his face her hands; not letting his eyes leave hers. "None of this was your fault. If it's anyone's fault., it's Chase's." She felt his arms tighten at the mention of the fifth son. "Tyler," she warned.

"I love you." Kisses rained lightly on her face. First her forehead than her cheeks, her eyelids and than her nose.

"I love you too Ty." She kissed his lips; pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Tyler eased her back on to the bed without breaking the kiss.

"Didn't I tell you guys to get a room," an oh so familiar voice shouted in annoyance.

"Shut up Garwin," they both shouted in unison.

**That's it for this chapter folks…until the next, ciao. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	15. Dancing With The Enemy

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so much. Glad the story hasn't lost your interest so far. Lol.**

**cmunoz.22 – Yes, I think we all enjoy the aggressive side of Tyler Simms. Lol. And how couldn't love Garwin. Thanks for reviewing. **

"Guys, this is ridiculous," Devin whined. She had been on constant surveillance ever since Sarah and Tyler had rescued her a week ago. She couldn't go anywhere without one of sons with her. She already had at least one of the boys in each class but now they were constantly looking out for her. Everyday they showed up for lunch at the restaurant to keep an eye on her during her shift and Reid had started bringing his dates to the restaurant for dinner; obviously wanting to keep an eye on her for Tyler although he'd never admit it.

"Tough luck," Tyler chuckled. Tyler watch, amused, as his girlfriend glared at him. Her shift had started half an hour ago and that was exactly when all of the guys showed up. Caleb and Pogue swore that they just wanted to take Kate and Sarah out for lunch. Tyler had pouted and said he missed her and decided to tag along to see her. Reid on the other hand was completely honest and admitted that Tyler was the one to drag him to the restaurant.

"So what can I get you guys," Devin asked sighing. She knew it would be pointless to argue with them.

"The usual," everyone piped in at once. Devin just shook her head and walked back to hand in their orders.

"Well, I think she's taking this well," Reid smirked.

"At lest she's safe," Tyler sighed.

"How about a party to cheer our girl up," Reid suggested.

"Depends," Caleb's eyes narrowed. "Is it going to be like the last one?"

"Dammit Caleb, one time - one time," Reid exclaimed. "And the firefighters thought it was hilarious."

After pleading that Devin was miserable and needed some fun, Reid and Tyler were able to convince Caleb to let them throw the party; with Reid on probation. Kate and Sarah had moved all of the furniture against the wall in the Danvers living room. Tyler and Reid had taken care of food and drinks while Pogue and Caleb had gotten the DJ and made phone calls. Nobody in Ipswich would ever turn down a party thrown by the sons of Ipswich.

The girls had gone upstairs to get ready while the boys were taking care of the guests that started to arrive and they were left with their mouths hanging open when the girls finally came downstairs. Sarah was wearing a silver scoop-neck bandage dress, black pumps, a single silver bracelet on her wrist and a silver peace sign necklace. Kate was wearing a bright pink balloon bow back dress, silver platform shoes, a bracelet of silver hearts linked together, and a silver Southwest Multi-Strand black necklace. Devin was the last to come down. She had on a knee-length light purple dress with a silver bow tied at the front, silver heels, and a pearl necklace around her neck with diamond bow earrings in her ears.

"You guys look great," Tyler told them all. The girls offered their thanks and then each went off to find her boyfriend.

"So what's the occasion," Devin asked.

"What?"

"What's the reason for all of this," she gestured to the party going on in full swing.

"Just to cheer you up," he smiled at her, "Dance with me?"

"Sure." She let me take her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

.-:-. .-:-. .-:-.

Sarah's head snapped up. There was that feeling again. All week she had been sensing another presence other than Chase. It wasn't until just now that she figured out who it had been. _I know you're out there_, she though. Quickly hurrying through the crowd, Sarah went looking for Caleb. Finally, she found him by the refreshment table. Devin and Tyler were dancing but every one else was at the table with drinks in hand. Sarah couldn't ruin the party for them. Her friends had been completely stressed out since Chase's return and she was finally seeing Caleb smile. _I'll take care of it_, she thought, walking out into the backyard. The night was as cold as ever in Ipswich.

"I was wondering when you'd notice I was out here," a voice from behind her called out.

"Adianna," Sarah hissed at her sister's emerging form. "Good to see you sis," she said dryly.

.-:-. .-:-. .-:-.

Even with Tyler's arms wrapped around her, Devin didn't feel safe. Something was off and she could feel it.

"Something wrong, Devin," her boyfriend asked.

Devin's eyes widened with shock. "You're not Tyler," she hissed. Tyler's features changed and Devin found herself in Chase's arms. They had been dancing in the center of the crowd; blending in with the other couples and out of the eyes of the sons.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Chase smirked. "You picked up on it quiet quickly though."

.-:-. .-:-. .-:-.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gia," Tyler asked his friends, how had all gathered around the refreshment table.

"Dude, weren't you just dancing with her right now," Reid asked.

"What? I just got here with the rest of the food. I haven't seen anyone, including Gia, all night," Tyler explained.

"When who's Devin dancing with," Caleb whispered. All at once the boys were scanning the crowd; hoping to find Devin.

"There she is," Pogue pointed out.

"Shit," all the boys let out in unison. Devin was on the dance floor alright…with Chase Collins.

**Well there you go guys. Hope you all like the chapter. Until the next chapter...Ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS – Pictures of all of the girl's outfits are posted on my profile thanks to honeybee. Big thanks to her for picking the outfits out and sending me the links. **


	16. It's My Party And I'll Kick Butt If

**WitheringSage – Come on, I couldn't let Chase get the girl twice. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**cmunoz.22 – Yup, it's sad the party didn't go too well. I'm sure Sarah will be able to put her big sis in place. Thanks for reviewing. **

_**~*~It's My Party and I'll Kick Butt If I want to~*~**_

"So, how did you figure out I wasn't your little boyfriend," Chase mused.

"You called me Devin," she told him. "Tyler hasn't called me that since our first date."

"Well, we all have our slip ups," he smirked. Chase noticed her eyes wandering and tightened his hold on her. Devin winced in pain. Chase's grip would leave bruises that would last for days. "Don't even try to look for them. They aren't going to come to your rescue this time."

**.-:-. ~*~ .-:-. ~*~ .-:-.**

"What are you doing here, Adianna," Sarah asked. "Didn't you find out the hard way that you're not welcomed in Ipswich?"

"Really, is that any way to talk to the head of the Vida line," Adianna smirked.

"Oh yeah right, you may be older than me but you're still too young to become the head of the line," Sarah scoffed.

"That may be true but thanks to you little sis, mother is out and I'm in by birthright."

"You don't scare me, Addie," Sarah said coolly.

"No I don't," she admitted. "But I know what does."

"What do you mean," Sarah asked warily.

"You're afraid of losing your new boy toy, aren't you Sarah," she smirked. "Well I can tell you now; he's not going to live long enough to see the sunrise."

"What did you do," Sarah growled. Her fangs extended and she lunged at her sister.

"Oh it's not anything I did," Adianna laughed. "It's what he's about to do."

"Who, Adianna," Sarah snarled.

"My sweetheart and the love of my life," Adianna cackled. "My new boyfriend, Chase Collins, I think you've heard of him."

.-:-. *~* .-:-. *~* .-:-.

"Hmmm, I wonder how you're going to get out of this one," Chase mused. "Even more important, what's baby boy gonna do?"

"They'll save me and they'll stop you," she said bravely. "They're stronger than you."

"I highly doubt that," Chase smirked. "Ah, looks like my brothers have spotted us." Devin looked back to see all four sons glaring at Chase; most likely debating on whether or not to go after Chase and risk her getting hurt. The boys were close by and if she could just get out of the way, they could take care of Chase. Thinking quickly, Devon stomped on Chase's foot and then kneed him right between legs. She heard Chase cry out in pain as she ran straight for Tyler's arms.

"Hey, hey…it's okay. We got him," Tyler whispered in her ear. "He won't dare to come near you again."

"Who would after the way our girl took care of him," Reid piped in. "You didn't see it but I swear his face went red."

"Where are Caleb and Pogue," she asked Tyler.

"They're outside…fighting Chase. We have to go help them Gia," he whispered softly while stroking her back.

"Alright," she sighed into his chest. "Just promise you'll come back safe."

"Promise," he kissed her on the cheek before heading out the back door with Reid close behind him.

**You guys ready to see Chase get his butt kicked by our favorite boys? Then stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks once again for all of the reviews. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	17. The Final Battle With Chase

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I got really busy this summer but hopefully I'll be posting more often now. I hope everyone likes the chapter. It's short but I wanted to get something posted so everyone knows the story isn't dead. I have a new Caleb OC on the way and I'll be updating Long Since Forgotten as well. **

**Ciao**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

**-- The Final Battle --**

Devin was slowly losing her mind. The boys had been gone for half an hour and already she was a nervous wreck. It didn't help that they had left her to manage the party and Sarah wasn't anywhere to be found.

Out of the corner of her eye, Devin saw a mess of long dark hair enter the room. "Sarah," she cried out in relief.

"Devin, where's Caleb?"

"They all left," she almost sobbed. "Chase came and now they're at the old barn fighting him."

"Okay, you hang tight here," Sarah told her. "I'm going to go help them."

"But-," before she could protest, Sarah had disappeared.

-- -- --

Sarah ran to the old barn, or what remained of it, as fast as she could; moving at an unnatural pace. Within minuets Sarah was at the barn. She could see sparks of magic coming from the fighting. All four boys were facing Chase and all five boys had black eyes.

Chase shot a ball of energy that nearly hit Tyler; lucky he was able to avoid it. Reid tried hitting Chase with one of his own but he just caught it and hurled it back at Reid, knocking him off his feet. Tyler launched his own attack sending Chase flying.

"Caleb," she shouted, running to her boyfriend who was in the middle of helping Reid up.

"Stay behind me," he warned.

"We have to attack together if we want to destroy him," Tyler advised. Chase pulled himself off the ground and sent an energy blast towards Sarah. She was rammed into the wall of the barn and then the world went black.

-- -- --

As soon as Sarah left, Devin had made all the guests leave and set to work on cleaning after the party but that still didn't take her mind off things. It was late and the boys still weren't back. Devin sat down in the coach and closed her eyes.

"Gia," Tyler's voice called out from the front door. Instantly, Devin ran from her place in the living room to her boyfriend's arms.

"You're back," she said while sobbing. Devin tightened her hold on Tyler and she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

-- -- --

Sarah groaned as she held her head in her hands. She had a massive headache. Trying to get up only mad the ache intensify

"Easy there," a soft voice whispered. "Lay back down. You shouldn't be up."

"Caleb," she groaned. Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking down

at her, clearly concerned.

"Hey babe, you feeling okay," he asked softly.

"My head's killing me," she admitted.

"You took quite a hit. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Baby boy was right," he told her. "Chase is gone…for good this time. It took all of us though."

"How are the others," she asked trying to get up again, "And Devin."

"Calm down," he said. "They're all fine-the boys are a little tired and worn out but fine none the less and Devin's safe."

"Where am I," Sarah asked, finally aware of her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a small room with crimson red wall paper, red sheets on the bed and matching curtains.

"One of the smaller guest rooms in the manor," Caleb told her. "You should have seen mother when I brought you home."

"Really, what happened?"

"Before or after she threw the vase at me?"

"She what," Sarah exclaimed.

"That was after she called me an idiot for putting your life at risk and allowing you to be with us while we fought Chase," Caleb explained.

"Are you serious," she asked.

"Yup but apparently I'm forgiven because you're safe," he smiled. "And I for one am glad that you're not hurt." Sarah leaned in and lightly kissed his lips.

"So how's Devin?"

"She's fine," Caleb smirked. "Tyler's never letting her out of his sight again."


	18. Morning Wake Up Calls

**cmunoz.22 – Glad you liked the chapter. I had to add some Caleb/Sarah humor in there considering Tyler and Devin's story is a spin off from theirs. Thank you so much for reminding me of my mix up. I really need to start working on one story at a time. Thanks for catching that and for the great review. **

**--** _**Morning Wake Up Calls**_** --**

"Ouch," Tyler cried. "Easy there, Gia!" Tyler winced as his girlfriend continued to clean the various cuts and scraps he had received from Chase.

"Hold still you," she complained.

"Tell me again why I can't use to heal myself," the blue-eyed boy whined.

"Tyler Simms, you are not using any more than you need to-only for emergencies," she scolded him. "So, suck it up buttercup."

"Will you kiss it better," he asked hopefully which earned him a hit in the back of the head from Devin. She cleaned up all of Tyler's wounds and soon both of them fell asleep on her bed.

**-- -- --**

"Tyler," Devin yelled trying to get her boyfriend awake before both were late for class. "Ty, you gotta wake up! We're gonna be late." She tried yanking the blanket he was cocooned in but the boy's grip wouldn't give. "Tyler Simms, you are in so much trouble if I'm late," she growled shaking him. "Come on, get up." Letting out an exasperated sigh, Devin grabbed her phone from its charger and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," the blonde son of Ipswich answered.

"Reid, Tyler won't wake up and we're gonna be late," Devin complained. She could hear Reid laughing at the other end of the line. "It's not funny Reid! How do I wake him up?"

"Give sleeping beauty a kiss and I'm sure he'll be up," Reid chuckled.

"Reid!"

"See ya in class, babe," he laughed before the line went dead.

"Garwin," Devin hollered. She walked over to the bed her boyfriend lay sleeping on. "Simms, you are so lucky you're adorable sleeping," she muttered to herself. "Alright, let's give it a shot." Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Devin leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. Before she could pull back, Tyler brought his hands up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"Morning," he said smiling up at her.

"Morning," she smiled before pulling the blanket from him. "Now, go get ready for class."

"Can we please skip today," he pouted; his faces resembling a three year old.

"No," Devin laughed. "I'm not letting you fall behind."

"Alright babe," Tyler sighed. "I'll be back to walk you to class." Tyler opened her door and left to shower and change into his uniform.

-- -- --

A few minuets later, Tyler was back. "Are you ready," he asked Devin.

"Yeah, let's go," she said grabbing her backpack. She locked the door behind her and they both sped off to their first class.

They barely made it into their seats before the bell rang and the professor walked in. Tyler and Devin sat next to each other in the far back row. Reid was sitting in the same row as Caleb and Pouge but at the opposite end. Sarah and Kate were sitting together at the right end of the front row.

"See, we're not late," Tyler whispered.

"Yeah because I called Reid and he told me how to wake you up," she scoffed.

"By the way, feel free to wake me up every morning-especially if I get that type of wake up," he smirked.

Devin smacked his arm, "Not if you keep on spending so much time with Garwin."

"I am so much more adorable than him," he smirked, "and you admitted it."

"Mr. Simms, Miss Salvatore if you don't mind I'd like to start teaching now," professor Whitmore scolded.

"Sorry sir," Devin apologized. "Not funny," she hissed at Tyler's chuckling. The lecture began just as boring as ever with students trying to write notes somewhat useful for the upcoming test. Ten minuets were left for the bell to ring when Devin heard the silent vibrating of Tyler's cell phone. Unbeknownst to the professor, Tyler pulled out his phone and quickly glanced at the new text message before slipping in back into his pocket. She watched him quickly write down a note and slip it across to her desk.

_Gia,_

_Skip lunch and meet me at my dorm. Caleb's calling a meeting to talk about Adianna. _

_Love you._

The bell rang and all of the students filed out of the room, off to their respective classes. Devin didn't see any of the guys or Sarah until lunch, forcing her to spend the rest of the morning worrying about what was going to happen at the meeting and what they were going to do about Sarah's older sister.

Twenty minuets into her third period biology class, Devin got a text from Tyler. _Don't worry, everything will be alright. See you at lunch. _A smile spread across her lips. Sometimes it surprised her how well Tyler knew her even though they had been dating for such a short time. The rest of the morning went by in a flash for her and soon she was walking down the boy's hall towards their room.

Devin knocked and stepped back, waiting for someone to open the door.

Reid cracked open the door to see who it was and smirked, "What's the password?"

"Reid, let her in," an annoyed Tyler holler from inside the room. Everyone was huddled together between the two twin size beds. Devin went to the Tyler's bed and sat next to him.

"So what are we going to do about the big bad vampire hunter," Reid asked coming straight to the point.

"We are going to do nothing," Sarah snapped. "I'm going to deal with that Buffy wannabe myself and you guys are going to watch out for Devin and Kate."

**There you go guys, another chapter wrapped up. The end is near and then hopefully I'll be able to get my new Caleb OC up. I've already finished the prologue. Thanks for reading and for the fantastic reviews. Ciao. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	19. Author's Note

**To all my readers:**

**I'm so sorry but I won't be updating for awhile. I'll be gone for about**

**ten days on a family vacation to Canada. I'll**

**be taking my journal so I'll be able **

**to work on future chapters and post them when I get home. I'll see you all soon. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	20. Another Author's Note

**Hi guys! I'm back. The**

**trip was fantastic but it's great to be back home.**

**I officially start working on my updates tomorrow so be on the look**

**out for some major updates.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	21. A Fairytale Ending

_~*~*~ A Fairytale Ending~*~*~_

"Sarah-," Caleb started to protest.

"No, I'll deal with her myself."

"You're losing it if you think I'm going to let you go on your own," he told her.

"You worry too much Caleb," she said walking out of the room. "I'll see you guys later."

-- --- --

Sarah unlocked her dorm room and she and Caleb stepped in. She took of her coat and draped it over a near by chair. The note lying on the floor in front of her door would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't dropped her keys.

"What's that," he asked.

"It looks like a note." Opening the folded paper, Sarah read out loud.

_Sarah_

_Don't worry about having to kill me. I'm done fighting you and I'm done with this family. It's not worth it. Hopefully I'll do a better job at hiding from them than you did. _

_Adianna _

"Do you think she's serious," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I do," she answered softly.

"Well that sure makes things easier for us."

"I guess."

"What's wrong," Caleb asked.

"I just hope she's alright," Sarah explained. "She's still my sister and I want her to be happy."

"I'm sure she find her own place and start her own life; away from her family legacy."

-- --- --

Tyler hung up the phone as soon as Caleb finished telling him about Adianna's note. He and Devin had gone back to her dorm.

"That was Caleb," Tyler told her.

"What did he say," she asked.

"Adianna's gone."

"What do you mean gone," she asked surprised. "Did Sarah and Caleb go after her?"

"No, she left a note saying she's leaving," he explained. "She's leaving her family and us."

"Wow but how can we be sure it's not a trick to get us to let our guard down?"

"Sarah says she believes it and I don't doubt her on this one."

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little surprised," she smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Things are finally back to normal." Tyler leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Gia."

"Love you too Ty."

**Well that's it guys. I hope you guys**

**don't completely hate the **

**ending and don't**

**worry. I have a new story that I'm going to be **

**posting soon. Yes, it is another Caleb OC…what **

**can I say, I can't get enough of the boy. lol. Be **

**on the look out for it. **


End file.
